Thread
Thread is a Level 3 Akuma who was personally chosen by the Noah Tyki Mikk to kill Allen Walker after his own failure to do so. Appearance Thread has light gray armor in a similar style which all Level 3 possess. Aside from his coloring and the slightly different style of armor, there is little difference between his and other Level 3, though he does have distinct, canister-like growths on the outer sides of his hands that produce his Dark Matter threads. Personality Like all sentient Akuma, Thread is bloodthirsty and sadistic, using the particularly slow death his Dark Matter abilities allow him to cause to torment his victims. As he died, though, he helped Allen out by telling him how to use the Ark Gate to get to Edo, saying when asked that he was feeling "really good". The soul within Thread was deteriorated beyond recogniton, left with only the thought that it wanted to be loved and saved and knowing by instinct that Allen existed to save it. Plot Edo and Asian Branch arc Thread was sent personally by Tyki Mikk to locate Allen and bring him back, though Thread noted as he decided to kill Allen that he had never been ordered to bring him back alive.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 81, Page 88 As Allen Walker was training to try to regain his Innocence, and while the rest of Cross Marian's unit fought in Edo, Japan, Thread was sent to the Black Order Asian Branch via Noah's Ark by Tyki Mikk.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 79, Page 59 After arriving in front of the branch, Thread used the Ark again to get passed For's barrier, opening a Gate directly through her body.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 80, Page 80 When For tells Allen to run (though Allen refuses), Thread responds by shooting one of his threads through Allen's chest, telling Allen he cannot allow him to escape before explaining that his Dark Matter allows him to deconstruct and absorb matter.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 81, Page 87 Thread then torments Allen, causing him extreme pain and saying that he was never ordered to bring Allen back alive. Just then, Bak Chang intervenes, using his family sorcery to activate the pillars in the room and immobilze Thread while For frees herself and uses her arm blades to cut the thread running through Allen's chest.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 81, Pages 90-91 As the building evacuates, For stays behind and disguises herself as Allen to distract Thread, who falls for the trick.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 81, Page 96 Thread fights and seriously damages For, not noticing that she isn't Allen and wondering why the Noah would allow him to use Noah's Ark to hunt down and fight someone so "disappointing."D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 82, Page 113 When For answers that she's "just a boy," Thread tells her to die while shooting one of his threads through her forehead, making her already damaged body shatter further. Just then, the real Allen arrives and lands on Thread's back,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 82, Page 115 and when Thread turns to him and asks what he is, Allen answers that he is an Exorcist.D.Gray-man Manga Volum 9, Chapter 82, Page 117 For resumes her regular form and Thread realizes that the newly arrived Allen is his real target, asking if Allen is strong. Using his Eye, Allen sees Thread's badly deteriorated human soul, which calls out for him to love and help it and asks Allen if he doesn't exist for them (the Akuma).D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 83, Page 123 Allen answers "that's right," making Thread think that Allen had answered his question rather than the question of his soul, and then he and Thread begin to fight, Thread using his ability to form a blade and stabbing at Allen repeatedly while telling him to disappear. When Allen lands too hard one one of his feet, his body cracking and starting to shatter, Thread calls him a fool while summoning another blade and slashing Allen and pushing him down into the water below.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 83, Page 128 Bak tries to help Allen by using his God Seal to form a giant stone hand, but Thread cuts the hand in half with one finger before turning on Bak and shooting both him and For, who Bak is holding, with his threads.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 83, Page 131 Suddenly, Allen, spurred on as he remembers his purpose, manages to use his Innocence to reach out and protect Bak and For, Allen speaking out and saying that his left hand is for the Akuma and his right is for mankind.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 83, Page 135 A cloaked figure forms over Bak and For and grabs onto Thread's threads, and thread, thinking the figure is someone else, lunges at the figure and attacks.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 84, Page 143 When the cloaked figure surrounds and protects Bak and For, the Akuma slashes at it with its blades and releases hand-like extensions from its mouth to try to shatter it, but the mask of the figure leans forward until its at Thread's eye level before it fires multiple beams and starts to tear him apart.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 84, Pages 148-149 As Thread is thrown back, screaming out in pain, the cloaked figure goes to Allen's hand, which is still sticking out of the water, and joins with him, and Thread becomes enraged and lunges at Allen as he emerges from the water in his new form.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 84, Page 153 Allen effortlessly dodges as Thread falls to pieces, telling him to rest in peace before using his ability to immobilize what is left of its torso.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 85, Page 158 Before killing Thread, Allen asks the Akuma who had sent him. Thread asks if Allen will spare him if it answers, and when Allen says yes, Thread begins to laugh insanely, calling him a liar before admitting that it was Tyki who had sent him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 85, Page 159 The Akuma then openly wonders how Allen's comrades are doing in Edo, where the Earl and the Noah are gathered, before it freezes and wonders why it just admitted that aloud. Allen thanks the Akuma as it traces a cross through its body, and as it starts to die, Thread tells Allen that he can take the Ark Gate it had used to get to Edo.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 85, Page 161 Allen asks Thread why he would tell him that, and Thread says that it was because he was ordered to take Allen to Edo before changing his answer and saying that, for some reason, he felt "really good" before Allen's ability destroys him completely.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 85, Pages 162-163 As Thread dies, Allen wishes him a goodnight. Powers and Abilities Threads: Thread's Dark Matter allows him to produce threads that break down and absorb matter.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 81, Page 87 He shoots these threads through canister-like growths on the sides of his hands, and can fire more than one at a time. *Blades: An offshoot of his main ability, Thread can also form blades from the same place he fires his threads.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 81, Page 124 *Thread can release hand-like extensions from his mouth.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 84, Page 145 Trivia * This Akuma was originally unnamed in the manga version. "Thread" was the name given to the character in the anime version. References Navigation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Akuma Characters Category:Characters